So Called God Among Men
by artisticteach
Summary: Originally for The Sexy Edward Contest by twilightaddict26 which was my old account -Edward thinks he's God's gift to women and the new girl knocks him off his player pedestal. Slutty and Slightly Dominant Edward.


**A/N; This was my first lemon and I'm just posting it under my new account.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I'm pretty sure the plot is all mine**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**So Called God Among Men**

**Artisticteach "TwilightAddict26"**

**Type of Edward: Slutty/Dominant**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Mixed**

BPOV

I can't believe I moved to this god forsaken town just because I couldn't resist that stupid pout. God! Why am I so susceptible to that shit?!

"So Char-Dad is everything the same here in the sunny town of Forks?"

"Cut with the sarcasm Bella. You're here, deal with it."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window of the traffic causing police cruiser.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Ugh, did Charlie have to butter me up by buying me a classic '68 blue camaro with racing stripes?! Now I can't be mad at him, I mean seriously he bought me my dream car! But no he didn't have the sense to warn me that this stupid little school in the stupid little town wasn't used to nice cars.

Now I was trapped in my car because every male in the student population was drooling over my baby, well almost every male.

I carefully stepped out of my car and locked it. I flipped my hair behind me and began walking towards the school's main office, ignoring all the comments from the guys.

I was wearing a typical school outfit. I was in a cotton rib turtleneck sweater dress that had a pleated skirt. The dress was heather grey and had the effect of making my body look long and very lean at the same time of accentuating every one of my curves. I matched the dress with a pair of black peep toe oxford heels.(outfit on profile) I wore my hair strait down with a black wool beret.

Typical for me at least, looks like this school shops cheap.

"Just great." I groaned under my breath.

After getting my schedule and sitting through two boring ass classes, getting ogled at by pigs, and glared at by bitches I finally got to a class I thought I would enjoy; English.

Walking into the class with a smile on my face it quickly turned into a scowl as I looked at the board. The Great fucking Gatsby, just fucking great. I turned and stalked towards a seat in the very back. I took the seat without glancing up or around, grumbling about this stupid school, with the stupid fucking middle school curriculum.

"Sucky first day?" A velvety voice asked?

"Well what do you think? I'm stuck in a Podunk town where I'm stuck in classes where I'm relearning things I knew when I was ten." I looked up to see what Mr. Captain Obvious looked like, but when I did I nearly stopped breathing.

Gorgeous emerald eyes, sexy disheveled bronze hair, pouty lips in the form of a smirk, jean clad legs, a form fitting dark green tee-shirt, and sexy strong arms.

Jus t when he was about to speak the school whore/bitch came over.

"Hey Eddie!" She sat in his lap and turned to look at him. "We're still on for this weekend right?!"

"Sorry baby, I'm busy this weekend." She whined and got up. He smacked her ass while she walked, causing her to yelp.

"Fuckin school player." I said under my breath. He gave me a weird look, but I was extremely peeved.

Ever since I started getting hit on in High School players always thought they were so hot and that any and every girl should be on their knees praising them. Well not this girl, which sucks seeing as he is the only guy good looking enough to cause me to look, but he's just a dog, nothing I want in a guy.

"Cullen?" The dog next to me raised his hand. Oh, the teacher was calling roll maybe I should pay attention.

XXXXXXXXX

After class was over I shot out as fast as humanly possible eager to get away from 'Eddie'. But mid run my wrist was grabbed and I was pulled into a janitor's closet.

"What the fuck do-" and then his mouth was on mine.

It was vile and disgusting, too much saliva, too much tongue; I felt like I was going to puke.

I pushed whoever was on me with all the strength I had.

"Mike?!"

"Oh don't be like that baby, c'mon." He reached for me again.

"No! You revolting, stupid, low life, golden retriever wanna be! Get the fuck off me and leave me the hell alone."

All of a sudden light poured into the room and Mike was pulled off me. I ran out the door to find 'Eddie' pushing Mike against the wall.

"Newton don't you dare fucking touch Isabella Swan ever again or the last thing you'll ever seen is my fist hitting your face. Get me?!"

"Thanks Eddie." I sneered his name. "But I can take care of myself." I walked up to Mike got in his face and kneed him hard in the groin.

"I bet that hurts doesn't it 'baby'." With that I turned around and stalked off past an apparently shocked Eddie.

After I passed him I leaned back and whispered in his ears. "That's right player boy, I'm not your average bimbo."

I stood up straight and walked off. I turned the corner of an abandoned hallway when I was pulled back into a warm, strong body. As soon as my back touched his front, an electric shock went through my body. His smell enveloped me and made my knees shake. He put his mouth near my ear.

"I would appreciate you calling me by my name Isabella." He kissed my ear.

"Which would be?"

"Edward." A shiver went down my spine, but that name shook me out of my trance. I broke out of his grasp.

"Well then Edward, have fun with Lauren." He grabbed me and secretly I was elated.

"Why would I want to be with that brainless slut and all those other girls when I could have a smart, confident, sexy, beautiful, exquisite creature such as yourself?"

"Why you cocky jerk; what would give you the impression that you could have me? I am a one guy, relationship type girl; not an easy lay."

"What makes you think I'm any different? What makes you think that I just haven't found a girl worth the effort? What makes you think that I just haven't found that girl yet?"

"And what makes you think I'm that girl?" I said breathlessly as he nibbled my ear.

"The moment I say your deep brown eyes, heard your musical voice, see you stand up for yourself, have you be the first girl to ever refuse me, and the feel a spark fly throughout my whole body when we touched, I knew. You are a totally different woman Isabella." I melted right then and there, but might as well have some fun with him.

"Bella."

"What?"

"I would appreciate you calling me by my name Edward." I said using his words from before.

"Bella. What an understatement. It has no comparison to your true beauty."

"C'mon player boy, you seriously don't think I'm going to fall for that crap that you've probably used on tons of girls, do you?" He swiftly turned me around all teasing forgotten.

"Bella, believe me, look into my eyes and trust that I have never said anything like this to anyone. I know I don't know anything about you other than the things I listed before but I can see myself falling in love with you." I gasped at what he said because there was no hint of lie in any of his features.

"Ha. Lovey Dovey crap is great and all but I need a guy that can handle me, and I don't think you can." He growled and shoved me against the locker. Perfect, he's not afraid to be rough.

"Don't think I can handle you?" He growled out. God he was sexy.

"No, Eddie, I don't think you can." With that he attacked my mouth and I didn't hesitate to get into the kiss as much as him.

The kiss sent sparks shooting through my body; setting it aflame. He forced his tongue into my mouth and made contact with mine. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me, and apparently neither could he.

My hands went into his hair and tugged relentlessly at his sexy red locks. His hands went to my lower back and pushed me into him.

I reluctantly broke away from his kiss to breathe but he wasn't about to lose contact and I had no problem with that. His lips went to the skin beneath my ear, since my turtle neck was in the way of my neck; Thank God. He growled frustrated that he couldn't get any lower. I was still getting over the 

electricity running through my system when Edward slid his hands down my back and cupped my ass, giving it a light squeeze.

He slid his hands down my skirt before moving his hands up to cup my but once again under my dress, finding contact with my bare skin since I had chosen to wear my light blue thong/bra set today.

I groaned at the long awaited skin to skin contact.

My legs felt like jelly and noticing; he lifted me up by my butt. I immediately put my legs around him and pulled my core to his very hard member. I moaned and he gasped at the movement.

Taking the chance I attacked his neck; biting it much less gently than him.

He started to slide one hand down between my legs to the place where I wanted him most but not in the middle of a hallway.

"Edward" I tried to say seriously but it came out as a moan as he cupped my aching center through my drenched underwear. "Oh God" It felt so incredible. "Edward." I said firmer and pulled his hair for him to look at me, and he did with confusion written on his face. "Not here" Gesturing my hands toward the hallway. He groaned but agreed.

Before I could get down he put me over his shoulder making me squeal. My squeal made him laugh, so I swatted his ass.

"Edward, put me down!"

"Sorry, can't do that." I spanked him again. "Ooo, am I being punished?"

"Yes, and if you keep this up Mr. Cullen your punishment will need to be more severe." I said in my most seductive voice while tracing patterns on his ass, which by the way was the nicest one I've ever seen. I felt him shiver at my words and pick up the pace.

A door opened and it was dark; so empty classroom was my guess. We made our way up and isle way and from the looks of it this was a science classroom. He plopped me down on a freezing table putting my bare cheeks in contact I jumped.

"Cold?" I nodded. "We'll just have to warm it up now won't we?" He went to kiss me again, but I moved before he could.

"Uh-uh Mr. Cullen we still have your punishment to worry about don't we?" He growled.

"You aren't allowed to touch until I say so or we'll stop, got it?" He whined, but made no move. "Good boy, take off something of yours and I'll do the same okay?"

He stripped off his shirt faster than I could finish the question. I removed my hat.

He took off his pants so I took off my dress. I slowly inched it up my body making sure to wiggle around a bit before taking it off completely; leaving both of us in our underwear: him in silk forest green boxers and me in a light blue bra and thong.

"Bella" I loved how he moaned my name. "This color looks exquisite on you." His hands made their way towards me and I swatted them away.

"You're being a bad boy Edward."

"I don't give a fuck." With that he was on me biting my neck and pressing my body against his and I didn't even care that he didn't listen to me.

The feeling of him on me and taking control was enthralling. He was dominant and in charge and it turned me on to no end.

He unclasped my bra and tore it from my body, roughly taking my aching breast into his hand. I couldn't control what sounds escaped my mouth; begging pleading for more. He kissed up my jaw nipping at certain points and then as his trail reached my mouth, he pinched my nipple roughly making me nearly scream into his mouth.

He made his way back down to my chest as he spoke kissing me in between words. "I'm… pretty… sure… I… can… handle… you." His lips were on my nipples kissing and sucking them. "Don't you think?" Then he bit down on my nipple.

"YES!"

"Yes what Bella?" He mumbled while he continued his trail down towards my hips.

"Uhnn." Was my great response. I couldn't speak in anticipation to where he was going to be kissing in a few seconds. I closed my eyes and waited for that moment of pure bliss to come. It never came so my eyes flew open only to see him rip of my thong with his teeth. My hips bucked towards him, my body wanting more.

"Answer me Bella."

EPOV

I commanded her softly as I swallowed the sight before me: the indescribable goddess naked, except for a little beret in her hair, her legs spread wide open letting me drink in her smooth, dripping pussy and her leaning back on her hands offering up herself and her nice round c cup breasts to me; but still silent.

"Answer me!" I commanded sharply as I thrust two of my fingers insider the hot wet heaven between her legs.

"YES! You can handle me!"

"That's my good girl." I started moving my fingers in and out while my thumb started to stroke her clit as a reward.

"We have no time for this! If you don't get inside me right this second you'll regret it for the rest of your life Edward Cullen!" She threw my boxers to the floor and I swiftly pulled her as close to the edge of the desk as I could without pulling her completely off of it. I looked into her eyes hesitantly asking for permission, even though honestly I don't think I could have stopped if I tried.

"DO IT!" That was all the confirmation I needed.

I thrust my aching cock into her pussy swiftly, making her cry out in ecstasy.

I pulled almost all the way out and thrust into her core again. She was so tight!

"You're so fucking tight!" I continued to drive into her slowly, letting her channel tightly caress every single inch of my shaft.

"Quit teasing me!" With that statement I lost control and all I wanted to do was fuck her. I threw her legs over my shoulders to reach her utter depths and started pounding into her as fast and as hard as I possibly could.

"Yes Edward! Yes!"

"Oh God Bella you feel so good. It's like your pussy was made for me!"

It felt so right being connected with her this way, like we were joined together as one. Everything else in the world could have been blown up and I wouldn't have noticed. Her walls started to clench around me and I knew she was close.

"That's it baby, come on cum for me."

"I'm…so… close. Oh God Edward!"

I slid my hand in between our bodies to her swollen mound and started rubbing it furiously.

"UHN! EDWARD!"

Just hearing her moan my name had me ready to go over the edge, but when she started to clench and unclench her walls I let out a guttural moan.

"That's it Edward. I want to feel your hot cum fill me up as I go over the edge. Cum with me Edward."

At those words I fell over the edge pinching her clit as I went bringing her with me. I could barely hear her scream my name, but I knew she did.

As I came down from my high I kept thrusting into her, wanting to make her pleasure last as long as possible. She was gripping the table so hard that her knuckles were white. Her nose was scrunched up, her eyes were shut tight, and her jaw was hanging open loosely.

When she started coming down I slowed my thrusts and took her legs off of my shoulders before placing my hands on her hips and bringing her close to me. I didn't remove myself but I would if she wanted me to.

"Oh God I missed you Edward."

"I missed you too love, these nine months without you have been hell on earth without you."

"I know they have been for me too. It just took me a little longer than anticipated to talk my mom into letting me move up here. It's a really good thing that she didn't know where you moved to huh?"

I chuckled softly. "Definitely a good thing, I don't know how I could have survived being here without you."

"I know but seriously why Forks? Couldn't your dad have chosen a sunnier place to live?"

"Well Forks was in dire need of a good doctor and how would you have convinced your mom to send you off to live in a city where you didn't know anyone? At least here you had your dad as an excuse."

"I would have thought of something, but you do have a point."

I held my Bella tight to me never wanting to let go, but lunch was ending really soon.

"We should probably get dressed Bella. We don't want Mr. Banner to walk in on his student having sex with the new girl on his lab table."

BPOV

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me we just had sex on your next class' desk? And wait did you say Banner as in the biology teacher?"

"Yea, why?"

"I have that class now!" Jumping off the desk I scrambled around the room trying to make my outfit look decent and I could hear Edward laughing as he watched.

"It's not funny Edward!" I scolded.

"Actually it is quite hilarious. My desk is the only one with an open seat, which means we're going to be spending the next hour sitting at the desk that we just had our nice reunion on."

"Oh god." My whole body was burning as a blush covered my body and then I felt familiar arms wrap around me.

"It's fine and you have to admit it's a little funny."

"Maybe it is but I won't be able to even look at you with out blushing for the rest of the year!"

"I think I'm going to enjoy this year immensely then."

**A/N: So that was my first lemon! Let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
